The Shards of Friendship
by Koolkitty9
Summary: The Midquel to the New Student (and in-between the Misadventures of Yumoto and Araki). Araki is acting weird…and Yumoto fears the worst…then Araki starts to act like he did when he was out to get him. Parings: (hints of all of these) EnAtsu, IoRyuu, Akorima, and KinAtsu.
1. Chapter 1: The Returning

The Shards of Friendship

Summary: The Midquel to the New Student (and in-between the Misadventures of Yumoto and Araki). Araki is acting weird…and Yumoto fears the worst…then Araki starts to act like he did when he was out to get him.

Parings: (hints of all of these) EnAtsu, IoRyuu, Akorima, and KinAtsu.

Rating: T

Warnings: Murder attempts, torture (maybeeeeeee), some yaoi, and language.

Boueibu © Pony Canyon, and Story and Keishi Araki © me, Koolkitty9

Chapter 1: The Returning:

Yumoto giggled as he was walking home with his friends. Araki messed with his shoulder length brown hair and Yumoto watched as he blinked his purple eyes slowly.

Keishi Araki was his civilian identity, he lost his powers as Tungsten though. Araki was a little taller than his fellow first year but he had an attitude compared to the youngest too. He hated losing, and he hated anything that was loud.

He regretted what he had done to Yumoto, but he would love to transform again.

Yumoto clung onto Atsushi's arm, and Ryuu held back laughter as Yumoto kept calling out in a sing-song voice, "Atsu-mama, Atsu-mama!"

Io sighed as Yumoto kept repeating that, "Yumoto, you're such a child."

Yumoto looked at Io with a pout. "Io-senpai, wouldn't you love to have a mama like Atsushi-senpai?"

Io blushed, "W-well…"

Yumoto stuck his tongue out and giggled as he walked with Atsushi.

 _"_ _Tungsten…now's your chance…kill them!"_ A voice hissed in Araki's head and Araki stopped right in his tracks. "W-what…?"

"Araki-kun?" Yumoto called, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Sorry…"

 _"_ _Don't ignore me…you know you want him gone still."_

Araki looked around, "Y-Yumoto-kun…I'll talk to you later…I need to go home."

Yumoto frowned, "Oh…okay. See you later, Araki-kun…" He smiled, "We can hang out again tomorrow!"

Araki nodded, "O-of course. Bye Hakone-kun!"

Yumoto giggled as he waved him off and went back to Atsushi.

 _"_ _You coward."  
_ "Shut up…!" Araki growled to himself as he walked into an alleyway. "I don't want them dead!" He hissed as he clutched at his head.

 _"_ _You had every chance to kill Scarlet, but yet, you let him heal you and then you become friends with him!"_

"H-Hireashi…" He growled and he heard laughter in his head. He gasped out as he hit the ground and then screamed out as he felt something stab his neck. He smirked as his dark hair turned silver and his purple eyes shot open.

 _"_ _Arise again, Tungsten. Kill them all."_  
"Yes…Lord Hireashi…" He replied and he stood back up. "I will not fail you this time."

 _"_ _Good…but for now. Come back to me."_

"Why? Scarlet will be out in the open…and then I can kill him before he has time to transform!"

 _"_ _Don't question me! Come right away!"_

"Yes, sir."

Yumoto sighed as he waited for Araki. He looked down at his feet and frowned. "He's taking too long, Wom-san!" He looked up and smiled as he heard footsteps. "Araki-kun!" He giggled and Wombat looked at Araki.

He began to growl and Yumoto looked at Wombat. "Wombat! Why are you acting like that…?" He asked and he gasped out as he felt himself being pushed down.

Yumoto cried out as he landed onto the ground and looked at his assailant. "A-Araki-kun...? Why are you attacking me?!" He asked and Araki smirked. "Hakone-kun…Lord Hireashi has shown me the right way again…"

Yumoto gasped, "W-what?!" He struggled to comprehend this…Wombat jumped on Araki. Araki growled and Yumoto quickly stood up as Araki looked at him.

"You won't run from me this time!" Araki yelled and Yumoto looked at him with tears in his eyes. "You were my friend…and yet your heart was too weak for you to stay happy!"

Araki smirked, "You should have known that it was you, who didn't have enough love." He began to laugh as he pulled out his sword.

Yumoto gasped, Araki wasn't even transformed…but yet…he could pull out his sword?! "A-Araki-kun stop it!" Yumoto cried and Araki laughed again.

"So sorry, Yumoto-kun!"

 _"_ _Stop it!"_  
Araki dropped his sword as he clutched at his head. "N-no!" He hissed, _"Yumoto-kun is my friend! I can't kill him!"_

Yumoto looked at him. "Araki-kun…?" "SHUT UP!" Araki screamed and Wombat raised an eyebrow. "Yumoto…transform and heal him!"

"W-what? But the others aren't here!"

"It'll be okay!" Wombat frowned and Yumoto nodded. He dove behind a bench and yelled out, "Love Making!"

He turned to Araki, "Stop this!" He then smiled, "I'll fill you back up with love!"

Araki eyed the scarlet colored brooch, "Y-you…you still have that on! I thought you threw it away after you…somehow ripped it off. How did you take it off?!"

Wombat scoffed, "Only a Battle Lover can take off those. That's where their Love Sticks come from! They have to sometimes take them off if they're in danger."

Araki looked at Scarlet and laughed, "You should really teach that Wombat to shut up!" He lunged at Scarlet and Scarlet cried out as he was forced onto the ground.

Araki wrapped his hands around Scarlet's throat and Scarlet teared up. "A-Araki-kun stop it!" He cried and he gasped as he heard Araki whisper, "Y-Yumoto-kun…?"

He looked as Araki quickly let go of his throat and Araki had tears falling. "WHY AM I CRYING!?"

"Now Scarlet!" Wombat yelled and Scarlet bit his lip. "Wom-san, I can't heal him on my own!"

"You did it last ti-"

 _"_ _Leave Tungsten!"_

"Yes, Lord Hireashi."

"Araki-kun, wait!" Scarlet cried and tried to grab Araki's wrist as Araki began to disappear. Scarlet cried out as he landed on the ground and he felt tears filling his eyes. These tears weren't from falling…but…from losing his newly found friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Illusions

Chapter 2: Illusions

Yumoto rolled on his side as he slept, Wombat frowned from Yumoto's constant moving...what was he dreaming about anyway...?

 _"Araki-kun!" Yumoto cried as he held his hand out to his friend, "Stop this!" He yelled and Araki laughed. "Lord Hireashi has given me my power back! This is all I need!"_

 _"No! You're being tricked! He filled your heart up with evil!" Yumoto yelled back and Araki smirked. "All this talk of love is sickening! The world needs to be filled with hate!"_

 _Yumoto growled and charged at him. "Love Making!"_

 _Araki covered his eyes as Yumoto transformed, and he smirked as he looked at Scarlet straight in the eye as the Battle Lover charged at him. "Sorry I have to do this to you!" He laughed and roughly grabbed at the heart brooch. Scarlet cried out in pain and then let out a loud scream as Araki tore it off..._

Yumoto woke up with a start and sat up quickly as he clutched at his chest. He panted and Wombat looked at him. "What's wrong...?" Wombat frowned and Yumoto shook his head. "I-It's nothing...just a nightmare..." Wombat nodded and Yumoto laid back down and fell back asleep.

"Lord Hireashi…" Tungsten smiled, "I'm sorry I failed you this time…"

"Don't worry. I have another way for you to kill him." Hireashi replied and Tungsten smirked, "And what is that…?"

"I have many ways for you to do this." He told him, "Are they fast?" Tungsten asked and Hireashi nodded. "Of course! But this one I will let you use, you need him to be alone."

Tungsten nodded, "Alright, and what will this one do?"

"It's just a simple illusion. Now, go out and use this against him! If you have to use it on the others, you can. So do what you have to do!"

"Yes, sir!"

Yumoto sighed as he looked at himself in a mirror. "Alright Yumocchan! No more crying at little things!" He scolded himself and added, "You don't need to cry! Araki-kun will be healed in no time!"

He began to giggle and Wombat smiled as he walked in. "Do you feel better now?" He asked and Yumoto nodded, "I do!" He smiled and picked Wombat up. "Come on, Wom-san! En-Chan-Senpai wanted us to meet up with them!"

"Gora-an-chan, I'm going to be with my friends!" Yumoto called out as he left and giggled as he ran off to the park.

Atsushi smiled as he saw Yumoto. "Took you long enough." He joked and Yumoto giggled as he put Wombat down. "I know. I woke up late."

Io looked up from his tablet, "Ah, so something that we're used to."

Yumoto pouted for a second. "I know, Io-Senpai. I can't help it. I like to sleep! I sleep in class all the time!"

Atsushi sighed as he looked at him, "Yumoto, are you alright? You look a little down."

Ryuu looked at him, "Yeah…and where's Araki-kun at?"

Yumoto frowned as he sat down on a park bench. "He…well…"

"Hakone-kun."

"Araki-kun!?" Yumoto smiled and Ryuu gasped, "Hey…did he dye his hair…? Or…"

Yumoto cried out as he was pushed back by magic and En and Atsushi quickly jumped in front of the fallen first year.

Io and Ryuu ran to help Yumoto up and Wombat growled, "Get to transforming already!"

Yumoto struggled to get back up and En frowned…it was his turn to start them off again.

"Love Making!" They all yelled one by one and Yumoto was the last to go.

Scarlet looked at Araki…no Tungsten and growled. "You need to wake up Araki-kun!"

Tungsten smirked, "You think you'll win, Scarlet? Well Lord Hireashi has given me a way to destroy you all! Come out my Loveless…Illusioness!" He smirked as he snapped his fingers.

He laughed as his monster appeared, "Illusioness…give them what they actually want!"

He smirked as it casted a wave of magic above the five Battle Lovers and Wombat growled as they all hit the ground.

"Too bad they'll be stuck like this, Wombat. Go and run like you always to." Tungsten told him and Wombat looked up…this wasn't good…but…he decided that he'll need Gora's help.

Tungsten began to laugh as Wombat ran off. "Pathetic as always!" He then began to walk towards Scarlet. "You're just like Wombat. You act tough, but it doesn't take much to get you down."

He knelt down in front of Scarlet and forcefully grabbed his chin. _"Y-Yumoto-kun…!_ " Tungsten growled as that voice appeared in his head again.

He watched as a tear fell from Scarlet's face and he instantly began to feel sorry for him. Tungsten shook his head as he tried to clear those thoughts. "Time for you to die!" Tungsten laughed and held up his sword and was ready to kill the youngest.

 _"_ _No! Don't hurt him…he's my friend!"_  
Tungsten smirked, "I don't care…goodbye Scarle-"

He stopped as Scarlet's eyes opened. "How did you get out of that illusion!?" He demanded and forcefully grabbed Scarlet's chin again.

Scarlet tried to push him away. "Your illusion was weak! It tried to show me the wrong things!"

Tungsten growled and he gasped out as he watched his loveless get slaughtered by an axe. He let go of Scarlet's chin and then grabbed the smallest Battle Lover.

Scarlet smirked, "Haha! My brother is here to save me~!" He giggled and Tungsten growled. "Shut u-! OW!" He hissed as Scarlet kicked him and he quickly let go. "Why you little-!"

Scarlet quickly ran over to his friends as they looked around and Tungsten watched them.

He let out a gasp as he felt someone grab him. "LET GO OF ME!" Tungsten screamed and Wombat ran to them. "Now! Heal Araki, Yumoto!"

Scarlet nodded, "Right!" He smiled as they all combined their powers and a large staff floated in front of Scarlet. "Love Shower!" He yelled and then Tungsten looked up as it hit him.

He began to scream and Gora let go of him. Tungsten threw his head up and screamed out to the heavens. Scarlet smiled as Tungsten slowly began to turn back into Araki.

"LORD HIREASHI!" Tungsten screamed and Scarlet gasped out as the healing process stopped…leaving half of Tungsten's hair brown and the other half silver.

"Yumoto-kun!" He smiled and then hissed as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Sh-shut up! I-I r-refuse to let you be here!"

 _"_ _Tungsten! Come back now!"_

"Y-Yes Lord Hirea- NO! I WON'T!"

"Araki-kun! Please, don't stop fighting it!" Scarlet cried and Tungsten turned towards Scarlet. "Yu-Yumoto-kun…help me…"

 _"_ _Now Tungsten! I don't care what that little whelp has done to you!"_

"Of course…NO! I don't want to fight anymore!"

 _"_ _Do you dare defy me?"_  
Scarlet reached his hand out and smiled as Tungsten held his left one out to him. "Yumoto-kun…" He smiled and quickly stopped smiling. "I will defeat you next time…" He hissed and quickly disappeared.

"ARAKI-KUN!" Scarlet screamed so loud that the others had to quickly cover their ears…

Tungsten wrapped his arms around himself as he walked towards Hireashi.

"I-I'm sorr-Leave me alone Hireashi I don't want to kill him!"

"Oh Tungsten…you're lucky that I don't kill you now, but since I need you…you just need to get hit again."

Tungsten cried out as he fell to his knees and he screamed as a dark pillar of light surrounded him. He gritted his teeth as he screamed out Hireashi's name as his mind becoming blocked.

As the pillar disappeared he opened his eyes to reveal that they were no longer purple. They were a dull red like the time he transformed to kill Scarlet. "Lord Hireashi…I am here to serve you…and kill Scarlet."

"Good…" Hireashi smiled and Tungsten began to laugh.

"I won't fail you again!" He replied and Hireashi nodded. "I know you won't. Now, go get another loveless ready…you have a job to carry out."

"Yes sir!"


	3. Chapter 3: LOVE is Tough

Chapter 3: LOVE is Tough:

Atsushi sighed as Kinshiro walked up to him, "You wanted to speak with me, At-chan?" Kinshiro asked and Atsushi nodded, "Yes. Thank you for coming so quickly. It...it's about Yumoto."

Kinshiro looked at him, "Alright, what's wrong with him?"  
"Well...it's mostly Araki-kun."  
"What's wrong with him?" Kinshiro asked and Atsushi looked down. "He's...well it's hard to exactly describe what's wrong with him."

"Let me take a wild guess, At-chan...he's after Yumoto again...?"

Atsushi nodded and Kinshiro frowned. "I was afraid of that..."

"The strange thing is, is that he changes between personalities." Atsushi noted and Kinshiro looked at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Is he...? Then Araki-kun's real conscious must be in there. That's why he's changing his mind so often. He's arguing with his confused self." Kinshiro thought aloud and Atsushi nodded.

"At-chan, don't let Yumoto-kun near him. We don't want a repeat of last time." Kinshiro warned and Atsushi nodded again. "We won't."

At him saying this, Kinshiro smiled. "Come on, want to go to a cafe?"  
"Sure." Atsushi smiled back and the duo walked to a cafe.

Yumoto sighed to himself as he sat down in a swing. Wombat sat in front of him and sighed, "You know, your brother doesn't want you to be alone."

"I know...but I like to sit here..." Yumoto replied and Wombat raised an eyebrow, "In a swing at the park? And not in the bath house or your room?"

Yumoto shook his head. "It's nice. I like to watch the kids play...it makes me happy...but not in a weird way!" Yumoto quickly added and Wombat nodded his head. "Of course! I understand, it makes you think of your youth days."

"Yumoto, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Hi En-chan-senpai!" Yumoto giggled and En looked at him. "So what are you doing here all alone?" He asked and Yumoto turned to him.

"I was just thinking about things...well mostly about what happened..."

En sighed, "You, thinking?" He smiled, "I never thought Hakone Yumoto would ever say he was thinking about things."  
Yumoto giggled and En added, "Would you like to get some ice cream? It'd be my treat."

"Really!? Why are you offering me...? Is there a catch, En-chan-senpai?" Yumoto asked and En shook his head. "No catch, you just seem down, and I figured something like that would brighten your day."

Yumoto smiled, "Okay! Let's go!" He replied excitedly as he stood up from the swing. "Come on, Wom-san!"

Ryuu and Io were walking together as they met up with Ibushi and Akoya. "It's been awhile since we talked." Akoya said, breaking the silence and Ibushi smiled. "We've just been so busy."

Io nodded, "It's true."  
Ryuu sighed, "Well now we've gotten even more busy."

"Really?" Akoya asked and Ryuu nodded, "Yeah. It's just problems with Yumoto and Araki-kun."

Ibushi looked at Ryuu, "What's wrong with them now?"

"Araki-kun is evil again for a weird reason!" Ryuu replied and Akoya looked up at Ibushi and then at Io. "Well we're willing to help you guys out again." He told the two and Io nodded. "Good."

Tungsten smiled as he stood on top of a building and smirked as he eyed Yumoto. He cursed to himself as he noticed he wasn't alone.

Hireashi would be very angry if he didn't kill him this time...he just rolled his eyes and pointed his finger down. "My loveless...kill Battle Lover Scarlet...and if you have to kill Cerulean too, it's okay."

He let out a gasp as he saw the others too, "In fact...make copies of yourself and kill them all!" He smiled, "Turn this whole city into ice if you have to!"

"I don't care what you do!" He added, "Just kill them all! Freeze them along with the city if needed. NOW GO!" He yelled and watched as it went to attack the city.

Wombat looked up as he smelled the air.

"What is it, Wom-san?" Yumoto asked and Wombat growled as Yumoto hissed in pain as his loveracelt went off.

He gasped out as an ice monster appeared and En turned to Yumoto, "Ready to fight?"

Yumoto nodded and ran behind a building with En. "Love Making!" He yelled and began to transform.

Scarlet and Cerulean ran back to the monster and Scarlet smiled as he pulled out his Love Stick. "I'm going to defeat you!"

The monster smirked and flung ice at the duo. The two gasped out and quickly jumped away.

Atsushi sipped at his tea as he heard the commotion. "At-chan...I think we better go fight." Kinshiro said and Atsushi nodded.

The duo quickly transformed in a hidden area and ran out to attack. "Epinard Hurricane!" Epinard yelled out and the monster screamed as it was hit by the attack.

Aurite looked at the monster and smirked as he shot a beam from his sword. The monster screamed as it disappeared and Aurite turned to Epinard. "Is this one of Araki's monsters?" he asked and Epinard nodded.

Ryuu and Io looked up as their loveraclets went off and they turned to Ibushi and Akoya.

"Ow!" Ryuu hissed as he shook his hand and Akoya laughed, "What's wrong?"

"There must be a monster because these THINGS shock you when one is around!" Ryuu complained and as soon as he said that, a monster appeared in front of them.

"I-Io...? We better transform..." Io nodded and the duo quickly transformed. "We should help too." Ibushi told Akoya and Akoya nodded. "Of course. A monster attacking is not going to keep me from looking my best!"

"O-of course Akoya..."

The duo followed the two Battle Lovers and Vesta smiled. "Since _I_ have fire power, I can beat this thing in one hit! Vesta Ignite!"  
"No fair! Sulfur Gaia!" Sulfur smiled and the two attacked the monster together. Perlite pouted as the two defeated it in one hit, "No fair! I wanted to attack that thing! The cold totally messes up my hair!"

Argent sighed, "Don't worry...we'll fight next time."  
"Hmph." Perlite grunted.

"Scarlet Lumiere!" Scarlet yelled as he attacked the monster and the monster screamed out as it was hit.

"Cerulean Aqua!" Cerulean yelled and the monster screamed out as it hit the ground.

Tungsten smiled as Cerulean was busy with his monster. _"Now's my chance!"_ Tungsten thought and then disappeared.  
He then reappeared behind Scarlet and grabbed his shoulder.

Scarlet smiled as he turned around, "Took you long enough Epina-" He gasped, "Araki-kun!"

He then gasped out as Tungsten grabbed the heart brooch. "C-Cerulean-senpai!" Scarlet cried out and Cerulean quickly turned around. "Yumoto!" He gasped out and Scarlet looked at Tungsten.

"A-Araki-kun! I-It's me...Yumoto! We-we're friends!" Scarlet cried and he tried to pull himself away.  
"No. I'd never be friends with the enemy." Tungsten replied and Scarlet's eyes widened. "I-I healed you yesterday!"

Tungsten rolled his eyes. "Lord Hireashi has blessed me with the powers I need, Scarlet...and this is the last thing Hireashi wanted from you...besides your life!"

Scarlet looked at Tungsten and closed his eyes as he knew what was going to happen. _"I-I can't believe that my dream is coming true..."_ He thought and Cerulean and Wombat watched in horror as Tungsten tore off the brooch. Scarlet let out a scream and his clothes turned back to normal and the heart brooch turned back into a bracelet.

Tungsten laughed as he held it up and Cerulean ran over to Yumoto. He gasped out as Yumoto was becoming pale. "Wombat...what's happening to him?!" Cerulean panicked at Wombat turned to where Tungsten was at...but he was gone.

"Cerulean! I'll get the others! Pick up Yumoto and take him to your house."

Cerulean looked at Wombat. "Do you realize how heavy this kid is?"

Wombat rolled his eyes. "As a Battle Lover, you should be fine picking him up."

"That's a lie."

Wombat frowned, "Fine...I'll bring them here."

Cerulean nodded and Wombat quickly ran off. Cerulean waited and then Wombat came running back with Epinard and Aurite. "We'll find the others later...for now, you need to take Yumoto to one of your homes...we can't risk Gora seeing him like this." They all transformed back to their regular clothes and En and Atsushi slowly picked up Yumoto.

"We'll take him to the Student Council office..." Kinshiro replied and they all walked back to the school.

En watched as Atsushi stroked Yumoto's hair (well tried to) out of his face.

En sat down beside Yumoto and Wombat looked over Yumoto. "To keep him from things going wrong, one of you needs to share their powers with him." Wombat said, "To keep him alive...or at the very least to make sure he wakes up again..."

Atsushi looked at En, "I can do it if you want..." "Whatever you'd like Atsushi. Be my guest...or I can. You do so much for him." En replied and Atsushi smiled, "I know...if you want to then you can En-chan."

"Okay, Wom-san. How do I do that..?"  
"Just hold his hand and your powers will be joined together." He turned to Atsushi, "We need to get the others so we can go attack Araki and get his loveraclet back. Once we do, it'll be back on Yumoto in no time."

En sighed and Atsushi watched as En grabbed Yumoto's limp hand. He gasped as he and Yumoto began to glow their respective colors.  
"Is this supposed to happen?"

Wombat nodded, "Yes. Let's go you two."

"En-chan, let me know if you need me to take over." Atsushi smiled and En nodded, "I will. Now go get that back for him."

Atsushi nodded and he and Kinshiro walked out of the room with Wombat...they would save Yumoto as fast as they could.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Done With You

Chapter 4: I'm Done With You.

En looked down as he felt Yumoto's hand twitch and he watched as Yumoto sat up. He began to gasp for air such as a man who had almost drowned. "Yumoto!" En gasped and Yumoto looked at him.

"E-En-chan-senpai!" Yumoto cried and En let go of Yumoto's hand. "Where are the others?! We need to help them!"

En sighed, "Fine…but if you get hurt, Atsushi will never let you do anything ever again."

Yumoto rolled his eyes and he and En ran to the others.

Meanwhile:

Tungsten laughed as he looked at Epinard. "So, _Atsu-mama_ you managed to protect Yumoto-kun again?"

Epinard gripped his Love Stick tighter and Tungsten smirked. "You won't harm me because I have his bracelet…"

Vesta looked at Tungsten, "You think we're that stupid?!"

Tungsten smiled, "Yes I do."

"Araki-kun!" A voice yelled and Epinard gasped out as Yumoto ran past him. "Stop!"

Yumoto jumped on Tungsten and the duo began to struggle. "A-Araki-kun! Wake up! That dumb fish has confused you!" Yumoto cried and Tungsten pushed Yumoto off him and stood up.

He pointed his sword at Yumoto and growled. "Hireashi is no fool! You are the foolish one, Hakone Yumoto. You always think someone is going to save you!"

"That's a lie! I've never asked for anyone's help!" Yumoto screamed, "I'm usually always protecting myself! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY THING FROM WOM-SAN!"

Tungsten gasped out as Yumoto pushed him and grabbed his lovraclet.

Yumoto covered his eyes as it magically reappeared onto his wrist and smirked, "Love Making!"

Tungsten growled as he transformed into Scarlet and looked at him. "You think you're so high and mighty…guess again!"

Scarlet pointed his love stick at him and growled. "Araki-kun, snap out of it!"

Tungsten laughed and Scarlet frowned as he made their love sticks combine.

"I'm bringing you back!" Scarlet yelled, "Love Shower!"

He gasped out as Tungsten just stood there, not getting affected by it at all.

"Lord Hireashi has made sure that I can't be healed." He smirked and Scarlet frowned. "Impossible!"

Tungsten smiled and then turned away. "I'm sick of being here at the moment. See you later." He laughed and disappeared.

Scarlet fell to his knees, Epinard and Cerulean ran over to him as Scarlet held back tears. Epinard watched as Scarlet hugged him. "Epinard…I'm sorry I put you all through this…"

Epinard sighed, "Don't worry…you're doing your best."

"Tungsten…how dare you leave battle early!"

"Lord Hireashi…I'm sorry." Tungsten apologized and Hireashi growled. "Sorry won't cut it unless he's gone!"

"Then shall I bring Scarlet here this time?"

"Not yet…it's too early for you to strike."  
"No…"  
"What was that, Araki-chan?"  
Hireashi looked up as Tungsten ran off.

Tungsten clutched his head as he felt himself slipping in and out of reality. _"Yu-Yumoto-kun…Hireashi is wrong! I...I should leave."_ He hit the ground and looked around. "I…I need to go!" He then disappeared again…he couldn't stay with Hireashi any longer.

He looked at himself in a mirror…he was back to being Araki Keishi…

He didn't want to work for Hireashi anymore…he…he would do what he wanted.

 _"_ _Araki-chan…I know you're confused…but I need Scarlet's powers…and yet you failed to bring it to me!"_

Araki smirked, "Sorry Hireashi…I'm working on my own now."

 _"_ _NO! I won't hesitate to kill you."_

"Then I will let Scarlet take care of me…or I will take care of Scarlet."

He smiled to himself. He needed to pretend to be the normal Araki to get Yumoto.

He walked to where Yumoto was usually at and smiled. "Yumoto-kun!" He called and Yumoto gasped as he turned around. "A-Araki-kun!" He instantly began to smile and he ran over to Araki.

"I thought you were still evil…" Yumoto mumbled and Araki smiled. "Nope, it turns out you actually healed me."

Yumoto giggled and hugged his arm. "Awesome! I got to tell Atsu-mama about this!"

"Wait! Before we do this…can we go on a walk to talk together?" Araki asked and Yumoto nodded, "Sure!"

As they began to walk, Yumoto pulled out a piece of paper. "Araki-kun, remember this drawing?"

Araki looked at it and his eyes widened. _"I…I remember drawing this…I…I don't want to kill him!_ " "I do…" he smiled and Yumoto giggled. "Good."

Then Yumoto's eyes widened as Araki grabbed his neck. "A-Araki-kun!?"

Araki felt tears filling his eyes and then hit the ground. "I-I-I'm sorry…please…Yumoto-kun…" "Araki…don't kill me! I'm sorry that I've been in your way!" Yumoto cried and Araki let go. "I-I'm sorry…!"

"No, please don't go!" Yumoto screamed and Araki realized something…he was being a coward! He had to lure Yumoto out somehow…and he knew how to do it…he just needed to get that pink wombat.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Parent

Chapter 5: Meeting the Parent

(Yumoto's father belongs to Queen-Drex/Queen-Drexie)

 _"_ _Perfect…that dumb Wombat is alone…now's my chance!"_ Araki Keishi smiled to himself and mumbled a soft sentence to himself.

Wombat looked up as he was surrounded by a glass cage and he growled as he appeared in front of Araki. "Oh look! I found Hakone-kun's dumb pink pet~! Too bad he won't see you again until he comes out to look for you!"

He began to laugh as he snapped his fingers and Wombat and the cage disappeared as did Araki…

Yumoto smiled as he walked into the main room of his house. All seven of his friends were there, he walked in with a taller man who had blonde hair so light that it was almost white that was almost exactly like Yumoto's, wearing a long black coat, white shirt, and black slacks with two Sais on his back.

He giggled and pointed at the man behind him. "This is my papa! His name is Hakone Yukiteru."

He then pointed at En and Atsushi, "Papa, this is En-chan-papa, and Atsu-mama…err I mean, Yufuin En, and Kinugawa Atsushi!" He giggled and Yukiteru looked at the two, "Yumoto…I was the only one who fathered you…?" He said and Yumoto nodded, "I know, but these two really act like parents too!"

He puffed out his cheeks as he said that and then pointed at Io and Ryuu, "This is Naruko Io and Zaou Ryuu!" Then he pointed at the three student council members, "And these are Kusatsu Kinshiro, Arima Ibushi, and Gero Akoya."

Yukiteru nodded and Gora came in. "Yumoto, your wombat seems to be gone…"

"G-gone…?" Yumoto asked and Yukiteru looked at Yumoto, "Wombat? Why on Earth do you have a wombat?"

"Uh…no reason papa!" Yumoto quickly explained and looked at Gora, "I-I'll go look for him, Gora-an-chan!"

Atsushi stood up, "Yumoto-kun…no."

"W-what…? B-But At-Atsu-mama?"

Atsushi shook his head. "It's late. We need to get to bed."

Yumoto looked down as En and Atsushi walked up to him.

Atsushi gently lifted Yumoto's chin up at him. "Don't worry. We'll go out and look for him tomorrow…together."

"B-but…what…what if Araki-kun has him…?!" Yumoto gasped out and tried to push away from Atsushi. "Yumoto-kun!" Kinshiro frowned as he stood up. "As the President of our school…I cannot allow you to do this by yourself. It's late like At-chan said…we'll have to wait."

"Fine…" Yumoto sighed, "So…are you all staying here…or going home?"

Atsushi looked at En, "How about the Defense Club stay with you and the Student Council go home?" He suggested and En nodded, "Sounds fine with me."

Kinshiro nodded, "I'm fine with it."  
Ibushi and Akoya nodded as well.

Yumoto smiled softly and helped set up things after the Student Council left.

Later that night, Yumoto couldn't sleep at all…he HAD to find Wombat! He slowly got out of bed and sighed as he tiptoed to his room to put on his usual clothes…he needed a way outside to get Wombat back!

He looked down at Atsushi as he walked past him and thought, _"I'm sorry Atsushi-senpai…I have to do this…thank you for protecting me…like a real mama would…"_ He then quickly walked out and took one last look before he left…little did he know that someone was following him out.

Yumoto didn't know where to start at…but he just kept wandering the streets of the city.

He bit his lip as he saw Araki standing in a dark corner and he gasped out as he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Yumoto what are you doing?"

"P-papa! You scared me!" Yumoto whispered and Yukiteru looked at his son. "What are you doing?" He repeated and Yumoto looked down. "Papa…I have to do this!"

"Do what?"  
"I-I can't tell you!" Yumoto cried and he gasped out as he saw Tungsten appear behind Yukiteru. "Behind you, papa!"

He pushed his father away and growled, "Tungsten!"

Tungsten smiled, "I'm so glad you actually came out to see me~!"

"I didn't! I just want Wom-san back!"

"Yumoto, what are you doing?! And who is this!?" Yukiteru asked as he pulled out one of his Sais.

Yumoto looked at Tungsten. "I'm saving the world! This is Keishi Araki-kun…he was my friend…"

Tungsten laughed, "I have a job to do, old man. So let me do it!"

"Hey! Don't call my papa an old man!" Yumoto growled and Tungsten smirked. "How about we show your papa here how we fight then!" He laughed and Yumoto cried out as he was flung back.

"Yumoto!" Yukiteru growled and Yumoto stood up shakily. "P-papa, l-leave!" he cried and Yukiteru shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Yes you can!" Yumoto screamed, "I can fight him!"

"No you can't! You need to run!"

"NO! I'm sick of running!" Yumoto screamed and threw up his hand, "LOVE MAKING!" He then kissed his bracelet.

Yukiteru gasped as he had to almost cover his eyes from the bright light that filled the whole area. This light was warm…and it made his heart fill with hope…what was this?

"The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet!"

"Yumoto!?" Yukiteru gasped and Scarlet smiled, "Yeah…it's me…but I'm Battle Lover Scarlet in this form!"

"Sparkling Prince…I'm so glad you could make it!" Tungsten laughed and Scarlet gasped as the area around them began to change.

"WOMBAT!" Scarlet screamed as he saw Wombat inside a hanging cage.

He ran to him and screamed out as he was shocked as he ran into it.

Tungsten smirked, "Scarlet…if you want him back, then give me your powers…I know you can take that thing off by yourself…because if you don't…I won't hesitate to rip it off again!"

"Scarlet! If he rips it off again, you might not make it this time!" Wombat yelled and Yukiteru gasped, "That animal talked!"

Scarlet ignored this and looked at Tungsten. "I won't let you have it…and I won't give it to you!"

Tungsten smirked, "I knew you'd say that…my loveless, take Scarlet's powers!"

Scarlet watched as a monster appeared and Yukiteru growled as he held out one of his Sais. "Yumoto, you need to leave! I won't risk you getting hurt!"

"NO! I have to fight him!" He then pulled out his love stick, "Scarlet Lumiere!"

The monster shrieked as it was hit and Yukiteru looked at his son…how could his son use that?

Scarlet bit his lip as the monster shot something at him. He gasped out as he felt something hit his chest. He hit the ground and Yukiteru ran over to him. "Yumoto!"

Scarlet stood up and began to walk to Tungsten. "So are you finally giving up?" Tungsten smirked and Wombat gasped as he looked at Scarlet…his eyes were dull…he was being controlled!

Scarlet's hand traced over the heart brooch and Tungsten watched in excitement as Scarlet's hand covered it. "Hurry up or I'll take it off for you!"

"Scarlet! Snap out of it!" Wombat yelled and Yukiteru ran over to them. "Araki! Why do you want this?!"

"It is what Lord Hireashi wants…and I only work to serve Lord Hireashi!" Tungsten smirked and he looked down at Scarlet. "You're taking too long!" He growled and Scarlet immediately snapped out of it as Tungsten put his hand on it.

"NO! STOP!" Scarlet screamed as he could recall the pain he went through the first time Tungsten tore it off. "I-I-I'll give it to you!"

"Scarlet NO!" Wombat yelled, "If you do that, then he'll be impossible to beat!"

"I-I know…but…my friends will save me…like they always do!"

He looked down at his chest and closed his eyes as he gently pulled it off himself. Tungsten smirked and watched as Scarlet slowly handed it over.

He greedily grabbed it and Scarlet felt something hit his neck. Scarlet's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he transformed back into his everyday self. Yukiteru ran to grab his son but gasped as Yumoto disappeared.

"What did you do with him!?"

"Oh…come back with the other Battle Lovers and I'll show you!" Tungsten began laughing and Yukiteru gasped as the background faded back to normal and they were nowhere to be seen…Yukiteru cursed at himself for letting Yumoto go…but now he needed to warn his friends about what happened…


	6. Chapter 6: Tungsten's Puppet: Scarlet

Chapter 6: Tungsten's Puppet: Scarlet

Yukiteru ran back to the house and woke up Gora, "Quick, get up. Yumoto's been kidnapped...and he has magical powers!"

Gora looked at him and yawned, "I know. But who took him...?"

"A guy named Araki?"

Gora sat up, "Araki...! Wake up his friends...we need to go now."

Yukiteru nodded and ran into the room where the Defense Club was at. "Wake up all of you! Yumoto has been taken!"

Atsushi was the first one to shoot up, "What?!" He turned to En, "Wake up, En-chan...Yumoto's missing!"

Io and Ryuu turned to one another and began to help Atsushi wake him up.

En looked at them and yawned, "Okay...since I'm leader now, I say we get in there, save Yumoto, heal Araki and leave. We can deal with Hireashi later!"

They all nodded in agreement and one by one yelled out, "Love Making!"

Yukiteru looked at all of them, "I don't know exactly what you all are...but let's hurry and save him."

Meanwhile:

Tungsten smiled as he looked at Yumoto, "You're always so selfless...Lord Hireashi is coming to watch your demise..."  
 _"Yumoto-kun..."_ "SHUT UP!" Tungsten hissed as he clutched his forehead and he looked at Yumoto.

"The others will have to fight you...I won't let them win..." He smirked and Wombat growled as he watched Yumoto disappear and reappear in the middle of a statue. "They'll walk in here and see you...and think they've won...when I still have your powers...even though I don't know how to use them!"

Tungsten sat down in a chair and waited for the other Battle Lovers. He smirked as he felt the presence of one of his servants. "Lord Tungsten..."

"Yes...?"

"Those pests are here...what should I do?"  
"Send out your strongest monsters...I want them weakened before they face me."

"Yes, sir."

He smirked as he looked up at Yumoto and held a hand up to him and then clutched it into a fist..."You'll be a part of Plan A..." he chuckled...

Cerulean hated being the leader...but he had to do it...

Yukiteru clutched at his Sai and growled as he began to attack monsters that walked up to them.

Epinard looked at Cerulean, "We can't fight all these...he's wanting to exhaust us before we even get to Yumoto!"

Vesta watched Yukiteru in awe, "WOW! Who taught you to fight like that!? Ooh! Can I learn too!"

"My father...and you can but not right now!" Yukiteru frowned and Vesta nodded.

"Cerulean-senpai! Can't we hurry up any faster?" Vesta complained and Sulfur rolled his eyes, "We're almost there..."

Gora growled as he clutched his axe, Hireashi would pay for hurting his brother...

Epinard looked at Cerulean as they walked into the main room...he looked up and gasped, "YUMOTO!"

Yumoto was unconscious with his head dangling down on the left side and he looked down as he heard Tungsten, "Hello Battle Lovers...it's nice to see you here.." He smirked and looked at Yumoto, "I see you've found him.." He laughed, "Too bad it won't be for long!"

Yukiteru gasped as Tungsten held up a small bracelet. "Look at this Battle Lovers! I have his powers and now..you'll have to fight him!"

"What..?" Vesta said as he raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened as Tungsten disappeared and Yumoto began to wake up.

The Battle Lovers gasped as Yumoto's red eyes were glowing purple and they watched in horror as he transformed into Scarlet.

A voice that was not his own began to laugh. "Fight me to get him back."

Epinard looked at Scarlet, "I hate to do this..."

Gora growled, "Give my brother back."

"Never."

"Sulfur Gaia!" Sulfur yelled and Scarlet...well Tungsten...dodged it and walked up to Yukiteru.

"If your really his father, then where's his mother~?" He asked and Yukiteru growled as he gritted his teeth, "None of your damn business...now let go of him before we have to hurt you!"

"Don't worry _Papa_."

Yukiteru growled and before he could lunge at him, Cerulean and Epinard ran up to him.

"Epinard Hurricane!"  
"Cerulean Aqua!"  
Vesta looked at Sulfur and Sulfur nodded, "Sulfur Gaia!"  
"Vesta Ignit!"

Tungsten screamed out as he could feel himself being pushed out of Scarlet's body. "NO!" He screamed as he reappeared on the ground.

Scarlet's limp body fell forward and Epinard gasped as he quickly caught him.

Tungsten looked up as he coughed, "L-Lord H-Hireashi! I-I need Plan B!"

"Of course Tungsten..."

"A-A-Atsu-senpai..." Scarlet whispered and Epinard looked down at him. "Yes...?"

"We...we need to save A-Araki-kun!"

Epinard nodded and Scarlet looked up, "Wom-san!" He quickly pulled out his love stick and yelled, "Scarlet Lumiere!"

Tungsten growled as Wombat jumped down to Scarlet and he looked up as he saw Lord Hireashi show himself.

"Tungsten...this is the last thing I have for you to kill him."  
He nodded, "Yes Lord Hireashi...and, this time I will not fail you!"  
"Good!"

Scarlet looked at Araki and gasped as he saw Hireashi. "NO!" Scarlet screamed and ran over to them.

Scarlet stopped as he felt the ground shake. He felt his blood run cold when he turned around and saw a giant black monster in front of him.

Tungsten began to laugh manically, "Yes! Kill Battle Lover Scarlet for Lord Hireashi, my Loveless!"

Scarlet dropped his love stick as the monster roared at him...his body felt numb...he couldn't move! He looked around frantically and screamed out as he begin to feel weaker. He cried out the first thing that came to mind, "G-Gora-an-chan!"

Gora's eyes widened and watched as his little brother fell onto his knees.

Scarlet gasped as he could finally move and he scrambled to get his love stick.

He turned to Tungsten, "A-Araki-kun...p-please!"

"Y-Yumoto-kun..." Tungsten whispered as he felt tears filling his eyes...and he shook his head. "W-why...why am I crying?!"

Scarlet weakily picked up his love stick and Tungsten looked at him. "STOP! My loveless...stop your attack!" He screamed and Scarlet gasped as his red eyes faded back to purple...

The monster screamed out in pain and Tungsten looked up. "Caerula Adamas are here!" Three voices yelled out simultaneously and Scarlet looked up as he felt himself in the arms of someone. "I-Ibu-chan-senpai..?"

"Yes it's me..."  
"A-Araki-kun is almost b-back to normal..."  
"Good..."

Tungsten looked up as he saw Gora and Yukiteru running to him.

He looked at them and wiped his tears away. "G-Gora-kun..."

"Araki."

Scarlet's eyes widened as he watched his father point one of his Sais at Tungsten. "PAPA STOP! HE'S STILL GOOD!" He screamed and tried to push Argent away from him. "Yumoto!" Cerulean yelled as Scarlet broke away from him and ran towards Tungsten. "STOP!" Scarlet screamed.

Gora watched as his little brother jumped in front of Tungsten and he quickly grabbed his father's weapon.

"He's still good..." Scarlet smiled and turned to Tungsten, "It's okay...You can trust me...Araki-kun..."

Tungsten looked at him and smiled. "I know...I'm sorry Yumoto-kun..."

Scarlet held out his hand and Tungsten slowly grabbed it. His eyes widened as he began to scream as he felt Hireashi's evil powers leaving his body.  
Yukiteru watched...and was mostly in awe about the power his son had over evil...Tungsten...no Araki opened his purple eyes, and Scarlet smiled at the sight of his brown hair.

"I-I'm so sorry..." He whispered and Scarlet smiled, "It's okay...I'm just glad it's over..."

"It's not over yet...Battle Lover Scarlet!" a voice boomed...


	7. Chapter 7: In The Name of Love

Chapter 7: In The Name of Love, I'll Punish You!

Scarlet turned around, "Oh what now?!" He looked at Hireashi and rolled his eyes, "Really…? You brought back the Porcupinefish thingy?" He looked at him, "But this time…it's in a small form."

Araki rolled his eyes, "I'm sick of this!" He growled and pulled out his sword and pointed it at Hireashi.

"Leave…or I will kill you." Araki growled and Hireashi smirked, "Keishi-chan, you won't really kill me."

"Don't test me." Araki growled and Hireashi began to laugh. "I feel like I'm not being threatened at all."

He gulped as Scarlet pointed his love stick at him. "Leave Earth…and never come back!"

Araki quickly grabbed Hireashi out of the small Porcupinefish and held him up. "You better do as Yumoto-kun says. We're not afraid to kill you."

Hireashi growled and Scarlet looked at him, "You talk a lot about wanting to kill me. Too bad that you can never kill love."

Hireashi looked at Scarlet, "I only hate you…and your brother because of you two always foiling my plans!"

"You promised last time to stop producing terrible shows!" Scarlet screamed and Hireashi smirked, "But this wasn't a show."

He gulped as Araki pointed his sword at him. "Quiet you."

Hireashi looked up as he saw Gora. "Hakone Gora…"

"Hireashi." He growled, "So it was you trying to kill my brother…"

"Yes, and what about it?"

"Come back and try to hurt him again…and I will kill you." He turned to Araki, "Make him leave."

"Of course, Gora-kun." He looked at Hireashi as he put him down. "Leave."

He kept an eye on him until he was no longer to be seen. Scarlet giggled as he hugged Araki. "Araki-kun!"

Yukiteru looked at Yumoto, "Is he your…?"

"W-what?!" Scarlet turned deep red, "No! We're just friends!"

Araki quickly nodded, "Y-yeah!"

Cerulean turned to Epinard, "It feels good for everything to be back to normal."

Epinard nodded and Aurite smiled, "So At-chan…will we actually be able to trust Araki-kun?"  
Epinard nodded, "Yes…Yumoto really adores him…and he's very good at telling people from being good or bad."

Vesta sighed, "You know…he could have handled this all by himself…" Sulfur smiled, "Yes…but he needed our help."

Wombat smiled to himself as he looked at Scarlet and Yukiteru. Perlite sighed, "I feel like we hardly did anything, Argent…" Argent smiled, "Well sometimes you don't have to do that much for an impact."

Yukiteru looked at Scarlet, "Let's get back home…I bet you're tired."

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah…" He put a hand over the heart on his bow, "Love Out."

Yukiteru closed his eyes for a moment and smiled as Yumoto stood there.

"Papa!" He giggled as he hugged Yukiteru, and Yukiteru smiled, "Come on. We're going back home."

The next day, Yumoto and Araki decided to try to bake…let's just say that Atsushi had to keep an eye on the duo as they cleaned Yumoto's kitchen. Gora was **NOT** happy…and neither was Yukiteru.

Yumoto vowed to stay friends with Araki forever…he just hoped that nothing else would interrupt their time of peace…it wouldn't end that fast…right?

-The End-


	8. BONUS CHAPTER: Reviews

**Guest** **chapter 2 . Aug 7**

 **"Did he dye his hair?" Hahaha I really had to laugh when I read that... And I really like the way you describe the struggle of Araki to stop Tungsten!**

xD I thought it was clever while writing it xDDD Thank you! I had a LOT of fun doing it too.

 **Guest** **chapter 1 . Aug 7**

 **Noooo! :'( Araki! Evil Hireashi! ...and has Wombat eyebrows? Huh, never noticed that... Anyway, nice story! I'm looking forward to the other chapters!**

Yes, Hireashi SUCKS. ...I think those are what those lines of fur are above his eyes...(I was writing this at like midnight, so there's my excuse). Thank youuuuuu!


End file.
